1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to livestock feeders and more particularly a swine feeder which includes a feed trough and a feed storage bin above the trough in which an agitator operated by the feeding animal enables efficient movement of feed into the trough with an adjustable meter gate controlling the rate of feed flow. The feeder can be used as a dry feeder or a wet feeder with a wet nipple at each feeding station. The structure of the feeder provides more even distribution of feed, efficient feed discharge and a feeder in which it is easy to maintain sanitary conditions by being able to completely close the meter gate and by moving dividers above the feed trough into an out-of-the-way position.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,019,766 and 4,351,274 disclose livestock feeders of this general type and have performed satisfactorily but the present invention incorporates many unique improvements over the above two patents and all of the other prior art cited in those two patents.